


I Took A Sip Of Something Poisoned (But I’ll Hold On Tight)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Minor Violence, Tumblr fics, Zookeeper AU, deerboy!patrick, tumbler requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bandom things I've written and posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a strange array of various bandom fics I've written on tumblr and never posted on here. Some might be previews, some might be short fills. This first one is a preview for an Andtrick zookeeper AU where Patrick works with the sea creatures and Andy works with the reptiles.  
> Title from Foster The People's 'Helena Beat'

Patrick’s been crushing on Andy for what probably equals a _long ass time_ , even though the reptiles that freak him out are what Andy does best.

No, really. Reptiles aren’t Patrick’s thing _at all_. He tries to keep away from there unless he has to be there, though it hasn’t been working as well since Andy started working at the zoo.

“You’d probably wrap yourself in like, a hundred snakes for him, wouldn’t you?” Pete chuckles one time in the breakroom when Andy happens to not be there.

“Oh my god, _Pete!_ ” Patrick blushes madly and resumes eating the sandwich he’d made. He doesn’t even want to think about how _right_ Pete is, as well as the horrifying thought of being covered in many, many live snakes. _Possibly naked._

-*-

One of Patrick’s favorite pastimes at the zoo aside from talking to the sea creatures, is watching Andy talk to little kids on fieldtrips.

Andy’s always really into it; telling kids things about the reptiles that even Patrick didn’t learn in school, letting the kids pet the zoo’s boa (who Patrick thinks is called Lucy), and answering nearly every question presented to him with a smile.

“Do you get scared of the really big snakes sometimes?” a little girl asked on time, arm already lightly wrapped by a snake and a wide grin on her face.

“Not really. These snakes are like my kids, I’ve known them for years.” Andy responds, looking up and catching Patrick’s eye.

Patrick had been watching from a distance, having left Brendon at the shark tank to do so. He blushes and decides to move out of the shadows, something he rarely does in the reptile room. Before he can get to Andy however, he’s stopped by a persistent kid tugging on his pants pocket. “Uh, hi?” Patrick says, not entirely sure what this kid wants form him.

“Don’t you think he’s the coolest ever?” the little boy asks, jumping around Patrick excitedly, the picture of pure admiration.

All Patrick can do is laugh lightheartedly and nod. “Yeah, he’s pretty great.”

(to be continued…)


	2. brencer request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not wearing that/in the storm/brencer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a brencer request from july, I think. It's super short.

"Brendon, this is ridiculous. I’m not going to wear a _bathrobe_ to the game. Otherwise, it’s going to freaking pour down rain later, I’m not going to mess up a bathrobe for a football game.” Spencer says as he stands in Brendon’s room, still wearing his regular clothes and holding the neon yellow robe in his hands.

"But Spencer! It’s neon night! You said you didn’t have anything neon and I had two bathrobes!" Brendon whines from where he’s halfway over the side of his bed, only wearing a pair of jeans and an obnoxious neon pink bathrobe of his own.

Spencer sighs and drapes the yellow bathrobe over Brendon’s desk chair, moving to take off his own shirt. Maybe wearing it once wouldn’t hurt, but he would punch Brendon if it did actually rain and the bathrobe got ruined. God, he was so twisted around Brendon’s finger.


	3. Wentzley Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fading away/wentzley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another request from july. this was my first time writing for wentzley. this miiiiiiight count as character death, too.

when pete first meets andy, he didn’t exactly realize that he wasn’t there and was merely a ghost who had barely been dead four years. nor did pete know that a such thing as vegan ghosts existed. _vegan ghosts!_

pete had told mikey way about this new discovery in his apartment, and the other man just laughed at him, telling him to get more sleep. pete had just sighed and decided not to tell anyone else about his totally awesome vegan ghost friend who just so happened to haunt his apartment.

like, andy could actually talk to pete, and other people could see him too, so it wasn’t like pete was insane, not at all. andy would help pete when pete needed reccomendations on movies and sometimes meals, then he’d actually _sit on the couch_ with pete and watch whatever movie they happened to agree on.

this happened for months, and pete may have fallen a little in love with the guy, even getting him some flowers for valentines that february, which pete’s friend patrick thought was insane. they shared their first kiss that night, while half-heartly watching some gameshow on the tv. turns out andy’s lips weren’t as cold as pete originally thought they would be.

andy’s lips were actually warm and almost soft against pete’s, as if he wasn’t actually a ghost at all.

they shared many kisses in the few months after that.

until one night in the height of summer, when pete came home from his somewhat boring job at the smoothie shop and didn’t find andy _anywhere_ in the apartment. pete knew this was odd because andy had told him that his soul was attached to the apartment and he couldn’t actually leave.

that’s when pete found the scrap of paper on his pillow in his bedroom.

_pete,_

_i’m sorry i couldn’t tell you in person…but i have to go._

_i’ve been fading away for the past two years, and it was only a matter of time before i fully went on. i didn’t want to tell you and worry you about me. i didn’t want to see you upset about me._

_i really hope you find someone that make you feel the same way as you’ve made me feel…like you’re truly in love. maybe they’ll be like me, who knows?_

_i wish you luck in the world of the living._

_-andy_

pete probably took three days off of work to recover from his losses from andy, and he kept the note in his wallet, as well as the thought of his former ghost boyfriend in mind. once he got back to work, he tried to focus his mind on his smoothie shop job during the day and on writing music at night, when the loss hurt him more.

it was months after andy disappeared for good when mikey and joe invited him to go clubbing with them, and he accepted their invite.

in the club, with the pulsing beat and thrashing bodies, he met another guy who very much reminded him of the ghost who haunted his apartment. he decided he’d try and see if this guy would be the person he needed after everything that had happened, or even a good kind of different.

so he approuched him and began to ask questions about where he had gotten his arm tattoos.


	4. Brentrick Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tongue-tied/Brentrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from july. first time writing this pairing.

ever since brendon had met patrick, he’d been almost always tongue-tied around him. jittery, a little obnoxious, and clumsy, usually. 

patrick was just _so cool_ , and brendon was a little bit jealous of him, being a multi-talented vocalist himself. also, it didn’t help that patrick was pretty _cute_ , and lord knows that being cute with awesomeness had to be a plus. 

so maybe brendon was a little head-over-heels for him. 

it didn’t really become a problem until brendon got to hang out backstage for one of Fall Out Boy’s concerts, where he literally flipped out over getting to see patrick sing in front of thousands of people (even though he’d seen it all before). 

after the concert had ended (and it really was a good concert), the guys can running to the backstage room, giving brendon sweaty hugs and highfives. when patrick comes up to give him a hug, brendon kinda stills up, heart beating a million miles per hour like in the romance novels he’d tried hard not to read, and he’s lost for breath.

"Hey Brendon, you okay?" patrick asks, patting a hand softly against his shoulder.

brendon has to inhale deeply, and completely forget what sentence he was trying to even form, before he talks. “Ikindamaybelikeyou.”

maybe the world stops for possibly five seconds, brendon’s not entirely sure, but he knows _he’s fucked up._

or at least he thought he did.

he’s suddenly pulled into a slightly awkward hug by patrick, who actually gives him a light kiss on under his jawline, and brendon’s pretty sure he’s _going to have a heart attack right there and then._

"I kinda might like you too." patrick whispers back, and takes a step back. "Text me when you get back to your hotel, okay?"

all brendon can do is foolishly nod, completely dumbstruck that maybe he has a chance with _patrick stump._


	5. Peterick Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you hear me/hold my hand/peterick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from july! this probably takes place around the time _Cork Tree_ came out idk

out in the cornfields, it felt like silence, and maybe it was. the silence there was a rather comforting one, though tight and burning along with the high summer noon sun that fell on patrick’s back.

beside him, on the dirt, was pete, sitting and fiddling around with his SideKick, frustrated that there wasn’t a signal in the middle of a cornfield. patrick almost laughed at the older man’s frustration, but he kept it in, knowing that it would only further frustrate him.

patrick wasn’t entirely sure why they were out there in the first place, it just sort’ve happened. they had been talking and walking, seeing as they had a night off of tour, and they just _ended up there_. it was a little confusing, but patrick could vaguely see where the roads were through the tall stalks, so he wasn’t too concerned. 

maybe the silence of the cornfields was too silent, because he certainly didn’t hear pete’s voice until pete was _up in his face_ , oh, and pete was _holding his hand?_ patrick was beyond confused. 

"Hey, hey Trick, you hearing me in that noggin’ of yours?" pete questions, tapping patrick’s forehead with his free hand, making him pull a face.

"What is it, Pete?" patrick responds, a frown evident in his voice.

"Are we gonna get out of this cornmaze or no? Cause Andy’s gonna be pissed to hell if he can’t find us, and I really don’t want to be on Andy’s bad side when he’s fixing us lasagna.” pete teeters on his heels, hand still firmly clasped in patrick’s, and patrick doesn’t do anything about it.

"Yeah, yeah, we can go. I’m not even sure why we’re here, honestly."

pete pulls patrick away from where they had stood for so long, heading for the roads, leaving their footprints in the silence of the cornfield.


	6. brencer request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good enough/brencer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was from july~

the thoughts wouldn’t hit spencer until late at night, at the tipping point when things seemed larger than life and without purpose. the thoughts that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t good enough for what he lived for. 

maybe he wasn’t good enough at drums and that might’ve been why nobody really noticed him in the band, even if it was just himself and brendon anymore. maybe that was why it seemed like it was only just brendon fighting their fights for them, in the struggle to still be seen for their music and their good efforts. because spencer just wasn’t strong enough to fight for them too.

sometimes, the thoughts even got to the point of being that spencer wasn’t good enough _for brendon._ that maybe he was just that friend that brendon had known for so long that he didn’t let go purely out of pity for him pretty much losing ryan and jon. 

spencer knew that the thought that came to him were complete irrational and shouldn’t have even been brought up in the first place, but sometimes it was hard to prevent.

he’d lay in bed, mind rolling around these thoughts, and he wouldn’t even realize he was trembling from unshed tears and words, when he’d feel brendon wrap tired arms around him. 

it goes unspoken more or less, but brendon will hug him, one of his bear hugs that would annoy spencer a bit if it were the daytime, but it’s not. in fact, it feels more comforting then any words that could have been exchanged between them. 

it’s there, late at night, in the darkness of their bedroom with brendon hugging him, where spencer feels it. like he’s _good enough_ for brendon, and that’s all that really matters.


	7. Mystrade Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not wearing that/mystrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT GENERALLY WRITE SHERLOCK FICS BUT MY BFF ASKED ME TO WRITE THIS BACK IN JULY. IT'S COMPLETE CRACK.

so it was halloween, and because it was halloween, mycroft thought it would be totally cool to do a couple’s costume with greg. he didn’t tell greg of this.

greg had been wanting to go as a wizard, but the night before halloween, his plan would be ruined. because mycroft was probably a little too insistent and too hot to resist. 

because mycroft had the totally cool idea of going as a cat, while greg would go as a fish.

greg, even though mycroft was hot and totally insisting, still said ‘I’m not going to wear that….tuna, mycroft.’

mycroft was pretty heartbroken (like he kinda cried and went into his room to go take over britain with his tears)

and greg didn’t get to have sex with him that night

so greg eventually agreed to be a tuna for halloween.

the end.


	8. brencer request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hold my hand/shooting star/brencer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from july, yet again.

Spencer and Brendon hadn’t really had a moment alone since Panic’s tour had started a few months back, because there was always Ian and Dallon and whoever else happened to be there in the way. Well, they weren’t exactly in the way, it just left very little time for Brendon and Spencer to be together by themselves.

So when they ended up at some bed & breakfast because the bus fucked up, Brendon took it as an opportunity to get Spencer and himself away from the rest of the band. He had grabbed Spencer’s hand the moment everything had been packed away in the little room they’d be staying in, and lead him outside where there was the sight of a small lake in the distance.

"Where are we going, B?" Spencer asks, because he definitely wasn’t foreseeing this nearly as much as Brendon was, and was slightly confused.

"We’re getting away, to have some aloneee time, Spence! Cause it’s been awhile since I could do this,” and Brendon pauses to turn to Spencer and kisses him full on the lips, quick and loving before pulling back “Without having Dallon make comments at us.” 

"Hmm, true enough." Spencer nods in agreement, and steals a quick kiss to Brendon’s jawbone before they’re off again, the tall grasses rushing against their jeans.

They eventually tire from running and decide that walking at a much slower pace would be easier, so the sun is nearly down before they get to the lake. 

Spencer is honestly pretty impressed with the landscape, and it’s flat enough that the b&b is still visible in the distance, that’s fine with him. 

He follows Brendon around until they find a considerably large rock at the edge of the water, and they climb up onto it, settling into a criss-cross position.

They’re quiet together, sitting next to each other, because that’s all they really need half of the time. Brendon’s leaning into Spencer, head propped up on his shoulder as they overlook the water, which reflects the beginnings of the night sky. Spencer has an arm wrapped around Brendon’s waist, keeping him close.

The sky is almost fully dark and the crickets around them are screaming their lonely symphonies when Spencer catches sight of it. _A shooting star._

"Bren, look up." he whispers, nudging Brendon with his shoulder.

Brendon raises his head from Spencer’s shoulders to look, and even though Spencer can’t see Brendon’s face, he hears his gasp. “Are we gonna make a wish before it goes out?”

"Course we are." Spencer says, a chuckle behind his words.

"That’s good, cause I just thought of the best wish, Spence. Like, I really really wish that we always get really good pancakes like we did at Denny’s this afternoon, except they’re always that good.” 

Spencer has to laugh, leave it to Brendon to make things funny in what could’ve been a romantic situation. He doesn’t really mind at all, though.

"Well, I wish that we’re still together years and years from now, and that maybe you’ll actually grow out your beard, cause it’s honestly not that bad." Spencer says, grabbing Brendon’s hand in his and squeezing it tight.

Brendon breaks out laughing, his wide grin almost outshining the stars reflecting on the lake. Spencer leans in to kiss Brendon at his hairline and thinks that he’d be okay just like this, holding hands and making wishes on shooting stars with Brendon. He’d be okay with it forever, if he was honest.


	9. Peterick Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blood/throne/peterick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from july. this was from an AU i wanted to write where patrick was a deerboy whoops.

Prince Peter had never thought this day would come…the day that the antlered boy would be captured.

He bit his lip as he looked down from his smaller throne in the king’s throne room, at the boy with reddish-blonde hair and a crazed look in his eyes.

The antlered boy had a crown of long, talon thorns which pierced hard enough into his head to shed blood. It dripped down his face with a shining crimson which Peter would never forget. It showed well against his green eyes which were filled with tears.

"What shall we do with him, Your Majesty?" one of the guards gruffly asked, tightening his grip on the boy’s arm as he struggled and let out strangled cries.

"Put him in the dungeon. I wish to see him later, so make sure he stays alive." Peter says coolly, looking away as he began to feel an unfamiliar, icy pit form in the bottom of his stomach. 

He tunes out the guards taking the boy away with a long drink from his goblet of wine. Peter doesn’t wish to hear the struggling, the chains, and the cries.


	10. Andtrick Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> open your eyes/andtrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continues from the deerboy!patrick thing, except it's all andtrick, duh.

Andy was probably a huge pushover for the prisoners who ended up in the dungeons of Prince Peter’s castle (it was Peter’s because his father was away), and tended to somewhat care for them. In the sense that he’d at least converse with them politely and sometimes feed the prisoners scraps of his meals. Joe and Matt didn’t really think he should’ve been doing that, but he stayed down here almost all of the time, so whatever they said was pointless.

He didn’t expect to see Prince Peter’s ‘antler boy’ come tumbling down the stone stairs of the dungeon, black antlers making a loud clashing noise against the stones, making the boy cry out.

Matt and Frank came down the stairs after him, faces grim. “Well at least he didn’t get away.” Matt grumbles, lifting up the boy by his wrist cuffs and shoving him up against the wall.

"You’re gonna be down here with Andy until the Prince wishes to see you. I suggest you behave." Frank growls into the antler boy’s ear, and Andy almost cringes into himself. _Why was he born into this job?_

It’s probably a few hours of the antler boy crouched in his cell, eyes closed and face bloody, before Andy decides to approach him. He places his copy of the kingdom’s weekly paper down before making his way over to the boy’s cell, and he almost didn’t notice that he was bubbling with pity until the boy spoke.

"You…shouldn’t feel pity for me, guard." the boy says, voice dull and cracked, probably from lack of use.

"But, there’s not even a reason you should…be in here." Andy says, sitting down on the ground next to the cell, not really caring that the floor was completely dirty. 

"If the Prince wants me, he wants me. Reason doesn’t exist." 

Andy feels kind of ridiculous, because he’s noticing how plump the boy’s lips are, and he almost wants to kiss them. He shakes his head of the thought with another thought. The boy hadn’t opened his eyes the entire time he’d been there. 

"Why aren’t you opening your eyes, kid?" Andy asks, fingers tapping against the bars of the cell.

"I don’t want to look at anything right now. I’m….I’m supposed to be an image of innocence, guard." the boy trembles slightly and grimacing as the thorns of his crown prick into the already raw skin of his head. "I do not know what would happen to me if I were to open my eyes." 

"All you’d see is me, nobody else is in here. Otherwise, I should probably get that crown off of you." 

Andy reaches through the bars of the cell which are just wide enough for his arms, and grasps the crown of thorns with careful fingers. The boy almost screams as Andy starts to pull it off of his head, and blood spurts a little more actively then it had before. 

That’s when his eyes open. They’re a shade of greenish blue Andy’s pretty sure he’s never seen before. Beautiful and afraid, but there’s a glint of naive trust in them as well.

"W-what’s your name, kid?" Andy asks carefully, completely not able to keep his eyes off of the boy, and he hopes he’s not freaking him out.

"I don’t really have a name…but someone called me P-Patrick…a long time ago, they did."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hold my hand/peterick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this for myself this morning. whoops.

So maybe Patrick wasn’t still okay with crowd and concerts, going up on stage and presenting himself to the world and singing into the microphone. He still paced around the dressing rooms in back stages while Pete applied his makeup and made chatter to whomever was around, generally Patrick. Anxiety _always_ ate at him, no matter the venue, and that bothered him to no end. _He’d been doing this long enough that it really shouldn’t be such a problem—right?_

One night, right before a concert, Patrick was doing the pacing, and he didn’t even realize that he wasn’t paying attention to the rest of the world until he felt someone’s hands wrap around his. When he looked up, he didn’t expect to see Pete looking at him, eyes narrowed as his hold became firmer. “Hold my hand, Lunchbox. Breathe a minute.” He says, and Patrick can only stare at their hands interlocked together.

It takes him time to realize that he hadn’t been properly breathing and that was why Pete had stopped him in his tracks, but _damn did the thought count_. Patrick eventually does even his breathing out, and for once….he doesn’t feel as nervous as before. “Uhm, thanks? Pete?” he stammers still, giving Pete’s hand a few squeezes.

“No problem, but try not to do that to me again, I was worried!” Pete returns to his playful self in seconds, hands slipping from Patrick’s as he almost skips back to the mirror, and Patrick sees that Pete’s only got half his face done.

_He really needs to get his heart and head together._


End file.
